


Changed

by Cevvie



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevvie/pseuds/Cevvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodges thinks back over what happened when Greg offered to cook for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

He sits and he stares. Stares at nothing in particular, just staring. He’s been sat here for at least twenty minutes that he’s aware of, it’s probably been longer. He can’t move though, if he moves that means getting on with life, going on as normal and how could he do that? Everything has changed.

It was almost exactly two hours ago that he was stood next to his locker, at the end of his shift. So tired, so grouchy, just wanting to crawl into his bed. He had just been stood there, gathering his things together when he had heard a light cough.

Turning his head he had found Greg stood next to him, wearing possibly the most serious face he had ever seen Greg with. That alone had made him smile.

“What?” He hadn’t meant it to come out that harshly, but he was tired, and Greg most likely expected it anyway.

Greg hadn’t answered straight away. Choosing instead just to look him up and down and attempt to smile.

“Sanders, I don’t have time for this. I’m tired, I want to go home and you’re just stood there like a…” He had trailed off, unable to thing of a suitable insult.

“I was, erm, I was wondering if you wanted, to, you know, go get some breakfast?” Greg had stumbled over each one of his words. At the time it had made him irritated that Greg wouldn’t just talk as fast as he usually did. But sat here, thinking now. It was very sweet.

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah, you know. Instead of, going home, you know, having to cook.” Greg at last had produced a smile.

“Like I said I’m tired.” He had shook his head. “I really don’t want to sit in a place with a bunch of people who have just gotten up.”

“Well then, I can cook.”

He had shot a look at Greg, only to find the younger man pulling a face of pure embarrassment. Greg hadn’t meant to say that, he didn’t know where it would lead, or had he?

“Cook? You’re offering to cook for me?” He had laughed. “You that desperate for company?”

“I, erm, just thought it would be, nice.”

He had meant to say no. He had meant to come out with some cutting witty remark that would leave Greg speechless. He didn’t do either.

“Fine.”

Greg had mumbled something about not having a lot of food at his place so that was how Greg had ended up following him home and cooking for him. It had actually been very good. Greg of course had had some of his expensive coffee in his bag, so they had enjoyed a cup of that too.

Everything had gone really well and when it had been an hour and a half since they had stood at the lockers Greg said something about having to go. He had gotten up to open the front door for Greg but had found that the CSI was just stood, staring at him again.

“What’s with you this morning?” He had frowned at Greg. He never got a verbal reply.

It had happened so suddenly that even thinking back now he wasn’t sure what exactly took place. But the result had been him pressed up against the hall wall, pinned by Greg’s body and Greg’s lips on his.

He remembers that the kiss had been hard and rushed at first. Neither of them had had a chance to breathe, so when Greg first pulled away all that had happened was they both took deep calming breaths.

The second kiss was much more to his liking, and he does remember that he initiated this one. Slower, softer and deeper. With both men holding on to each other like their lives depended on it.

They had stayed like that for God knows how long. Just kissing, holding and touching. He hadn’t had time to think about what was happening and with who. He just knew that he wanted that right then, and that was good enough.

And then just as suddenly as it had all began they stopped. Greg stepped away smiling from ear to ear. He must have been smiling to, otherwise Greg never would have said.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest time.”

“Me too.” He had heard himself saying. “What now?”

“I’m going home to bed now.” Greg started, but he must have glared at him as Greg soon added. “But about us? I dunno. Do you want an us?”

He had answered Greg with a kiss and a most emphatic nod.

“Good.” Greg’s smile had grown, something he had never thought possible. “I’ll see you at work. OK?” And then Greg was gone. Gone home to bed.

Bed was where he should be right now, but after Greg had left he has sunk into a chair and had yet to move. So that was why he was sat, staring.

Going to bed would seem too normal just yet. And normal isn’t how he feels right now. He feels giddy and a bit unsteady, but that’s a good thing. That’s something Greg has done to make him feel different, to feel at all. He’s changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a super sappy mode it seems. Ah well…


End file.
